One Thing Lead To Another
by XOAnn13OXAndDarkMidnightMoon
Summary: "Because then it's your lucky day." I winked. "I am looking for a new worthy opponent to beyblade. What do you say?" "I don't really know you. So sorry I'm going to have to pass." My eyes widened and my whole body just went numb. WHHAAAAAT? NO WAY! I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sulk. HOW CAN THE CUTIE NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I'M EVERYWHERE! KaixOC & TysonxOc.


**One Thing Lead To Another; The Wolf Whistle Dare.**

"What?" I blinked blankly with my teddy bear eyes widening with shock. Please tell me he really didn't just ask me to do that! – I gulped to myself and instantly felt my stomach do a quick flip.

Though I'd never admit it; I wasn't any good at flirting with girls and this was one of those playful dares that was about to reveal that weak trait of mine. Damn it Max! The whole team stared at me with excitement filling inside their eyes; they must be crazy!

Well, everyone but Kai of course. The loner was leaning against the wall outside the beyblade store with his arms folded, daydreaming in his own little world – Weirdo. I will never understand why women love him and not me, I bet if he did this dare, the girl would practically wet herself. Okay fine, piss herself! -.-

_Anyways, back to the discussion_ – I shuck my head and felt a faint smirk crawl up onto my lips. "What kind of dare is that Max? All the girls will stop and stare at me! I am the sexy world champion after all." I answered and shifted my hands out my pockets to place the two middles in my mouth and balance on my tongue.

I was always good at whistling; in school I won an award for being the loudest :D. See how cool I am!

Scanning around the scene; I decided to give a girl the opportunity of a lifetime, receiving the world champions attention ;). Though I knew this could go horribly wrong because I had never really bothered with girls much (Hilary don't count by the way), I just did my dare to entertain my friends as well as myself.

***Wolf Whistle!***

"Good one Tyson. That was brilliant." Max patted my back and I opened my eyes to see if the girls in the nearest clothes shop, I had my eyes set up on noticed me.

Surprisingly; one of them did, a blonde girl with big brown eyes. She patted her friend on the shoulder and spoke a few words. I didn't quite hear what they were saying because I was a distance away, but I was dying to know what they were talking about. That's when I figured it out soon enough as the blonde girl pointed at me, leading to her tomboy friend turning around to look.

"Wave Tyson." Rei commented in a low voice, trying to keep his cool. "Don't just stare at them."

Oh yea! I must look such a creep – I chuckled to myself and waved with a bright smile on my face.

The tomboy brunette turned away to continue shopping, meanwhile the confident blonde waved back. It looked like she could sense what was going on and really was ready to take advantage of this moment, just like I was hoping to do.

"You're so embarrassing Tyson." Kai snarled in a low tone. "Leave them alone."

"Oh come on Kai. Its just harmless fun." Max interrupted and waved alongside with me. "Hi girls!"

Then that was it, Max was the final encouragement to persuade the girls to come and say hello. Too be honest, all I wanted to do was to find a new opponent to beyblade whilst the guys shopped. But it seemed that plan went down the toilet quickly as the girls dropped their shopping baskets and walked over across the mall to us. It was quite a funny sight to watch really as the cute tomboy didn't really look as keen on this idea as her blonde friend.

"I'm guessing you wanted us to come over didn't you."

"Kinda." I answered and scratched the back of my neck anxiously. The spotlight didn't bother me, but when a cute girl approaches you with an innocent gesture, that put me under pressure slightly. "Do any of you two beyblade?"

"Yea we do. Why?" The brunette replied in a quiet tone.

"Because then it's your lucky day." I winked. "I am looking for a new worthy opponent to beyblade. What do you say?"

"I don't really know you. So sorry I'm going to have to pass."

My eyes widened and my whole body just went numb. _WHHAAAAAT!? NO WAY!_ I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sulk. _HOW CAN THE CUTIE NOT KNOW WHO I AM!? I'M EVERYWHERE!_

I could hear the sound of a stiff and dry smirk appear over Kai's lips and that only made me feel even more humiliated. He's such an asshole sometimes. I bet he is LOVING this! It was so tempting to just take my shoe off and throw it at him to wipe that stale cocky look off his face.

Max and Rei went quiet, meanwhile Kenny was side stepping off the scene to stand near Hilary, who was looking at some stupid fragrance shop. Urgh -.-;

The blonde girl then burst out laughing and covered her heavily make-up'd eyes with her hands. Even she looked shocked about what her friend just said.

"You know who I am don't you?" I mumbled, trying to gain a recovery and revealed my beyblade to their faces. "Huh? Ring a bell?"

"No?" I then felt my face fade into a pale expression. But then I lit up with humour when she added. "Of course I do. You're the world champion."

"Thank God for that!" Max chuckled and stood beside me proudly again. "So what's your name girls?"

"I'm Auriel." The blonde spoke and glanced over her shoulder. "I knew there was one missing. He's over there."

_Yea Auriel_, _Nobody cares about Kai, ignore him please girl!_ – I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the cute tomboy. She looked so calm in her blue jeans, converse and simple t-shirt and little jewllery, unlike her friend; Auriel had blue jeans on, a leather jacket and red dolly shoes on, not to mention a piece of cloth tied on her head in her hair. Check out the tattoos and piercings! - Talk about opposites much O_o;

"I'm Kiaku." The petite figured girl then paused for a moment, it looked like a light bulb had switched on inside her brain judging by her eyes. "I think I know who you are. Are you the guy who destroyed the beyblade dome?"

A sigh of relief left my lips and I placed my Dragoon beyblade back into my jeans. "Yea that was me." I announced proudly.

"Wow that's cool. Have you paid for the damage yet?"

My heart skipped a beat. NOBODY HAS EVER ASKED ME THAT BEFORE! "Er."I paused to think before I spoke, for the first time ever! "Yea that's all been taken care of. Mr Dickinson is sorting everything out." Which was the truth, he was paying for everything. :O

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyways. Are you up for a match? Kiaku?" Rei took the next sentence right out my mouth and smiled in a friendly manner. "It will be interesting to see how you beyblade."

"I suppose we could." Kiaku Mumbled and shrugged, then pulled her beyblade out of her pocket to show me. "Oh, heres my beyblade by the way."

It looked beautiful and so rare. I always love looking at other peoples bitbeasts, it reminds me why I am the world champion, especially when you never know what power they could possess.

* * *

**A/N:** Something different huh? ;) I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It was a hilarious idea that was thought through with a roleplay with my writing partner (Darkmidnightmoon); the story is dedicated to you chick . Lots of love XOAnn13OX.


End file.
